Sisters by Artemis, Protected by the Moon
by eOlympus
Summary: Amber finally runs away from home, after years of being treated like a slave. Stumbling into the woods, she finds the Hunters of Artemis. How is one young mortal supposed to cope with the Second Giant War, with being the person who holds power enough to save Olympus? Rated T for fighting and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Hunters: Book One

Sisters by Artemis, Protected by the Moon

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the characters exept for Amber.**

I cracked one eye open, then another. Good, it was still dark. I silently slipped on my one outfit: a dark blue calico dress. Master Gabe and Master Seth were still asleep, and I had chores to do before waking them up.

That's who they were, not Father and Brother, but Master Gabe and Master Seth. It had been that way for as long as I could remember, ever since my mom died giving birth. Giving birth to me.

I tip-toed outside, sivering in the cool air. Mud squished through my toes as I made my way to the backyard.

Pulling vegtables from the soft ground, I worked for hours, but the sun still hadn't peeked it's way up into the sky. When that was done I went to the front, arranging flowers into neat rows for all to see and admire. Except for me, of course.

Today was Monday, wash day. I gathered up all the clothes and went to the laundry room.

Since there were no washing machenes, I had to do it all by hand.

At 6:00 I started breakfast. At 7:00 I woke up Master Gabe. At 7:15 I woke up Master Seth. At 8:00 Master Seth left for school and Master Gabe left for work.

I finished the laundry, then went to clean the house.

A little before dinnertime they came back. I panicked, franticly finishing up the meal. But it just wasn't quick enough. I put the dishes on the table, then started backing twords the door. However, Master Seth spotted me. "Dad, looks like we have a little troublemaker on the loose," he said, voice filled with glee.

Master Gabe came in, round tummy pushing the buttons on his shirt. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

* * *

My ribs burned, my ancle was on fire. I curled up on the pile of rags that made my bed. Oh, why did they have to come home early? I had hoped to escape a beating today, maybe earn a few scraps that could keep my stomach full before my weekly meal tomorrow.

Gingerly, I wrapped some gause around my ribs and ancle, then put on my one pair of shoes and single coat. I snuck out of the house, grabbing some food as I left. I wouldn't let them get to me any longer.

Laughing at the thought of Master Gabe and Master Seth cooking for themselves, I made my way into the forest next to the house.

A while later, I came to a camp. A collection of seven tents curving around one campfire, with girls dressed in silver, it was a sight to see. Peeking out from behind a tree, I watched.

Suddenly a voice said, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

I spun around. The girl who spoke was wearing black jeans, a silver jacket, and had a silver circlet in her spiky black hair. The girl's eyes were electric blue.

For some reason, I felt like I could trust her. "My name is Amber, Amber Somberst. I came looking for a home."

The girl studied me. Finally she said, "My name's Thalia. You say you're looking for a home?"

"Yah."

"Come with me. A home, and a family."

"But... how?"

"You heard of Greek Myths?" Thalia asked.

"Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Welcome to the Hunters of Artemis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters except Amber. Ariel is from HecateA's 'Hunting Stories'**

Chapter 2

_"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."_

That was my life now. I have a home, friends, and – most importantly – I have sisters.

We were hunting again. Lady Artemis gave us a clue – said it might help find that missing hero, Percy Jackson. I had never met the guy, but he sounds nice.

Walking through the woods, bows out and drawn, we were all on the lookout for wolves. Not the friendly timber wolves that walked by next to us, but enemy wolves. _Lycanthropes._

Thalia was leading, Phoebe by her side. Suddenly they stopped. Motioning for us to be quiet, Thalia crouched down and, in a whispered voice, explained her plan.

An arrow flew, and we all started shooting. The _lycanthropes_ retreated, and I saw three of our wolves rush into the cave, one being my wolf, Nenni.

We swiftly followed, our silver clothes glittering in the firelight. Beside me, Ariel, one of the sisters in my tent, gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning to look at her. That wasn't like Ariel to gasp, or show any signs of shock. She was calm and composed, always having some sort of witty comment or response. But now, she looked shaken, her face pale. The small part of my brain that wasn't focused wondered how she was able to look so white.

"That's, that's Leo." Briefly I remembered Ariel telling me about her time in foster homes, and a funny, ADHD character she called _The Valdez._

Thalia gave the order for us to follow Lycaon and his pack. We complied, but I puzzled over what Ariel had said.

Suddenly, a little voice spoke, vibrating around my skull, and I got the feeling it could be heard only by me. _"And with a final breath, know who to trust."_


End file.
